discardedworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Lostkin
The species populating Naesim and created by Vergeten from forgotten ideas of characters, discarded doodles, and the like. Conception Lostkin are not born from other lostkin. They also do not necessarily start off as babies, or even as children. Many lostkin begin life in their teenage years, and some even in their 20s. Physical age is entirely subjective and decided on by Vergeten as she makes her lostkin. Not all lostkin physically age. Some remain physically 12 years old their entire lives, while others age from their conception age to the equivalent of a 100 year old human. Traits Vergeten created the lostkin to "live as their creators do," so they are humanoid creatures. In terms of height and weight, they vary just as much as humans do, and can gain and lose both due to poor choices. They vary considerably more than humans in terms of color in their hair, eyes, and skin. Their skin can vary from literally white in color to a deep black, as well as every color of the rainbow in a pastel sahde. The usual lostkin has brightly colored hair, though it can dull in shades comprable to that of human hair in certain cases. Eye color tends to mimic the hair. Four "races" can be divided up between the lostkin, though Vergeten does not formally acknowledge their existance. Spectra Spectra lostkin are brightly colored neon fiestas of people. They are the most common "race" in Naesim. They have pastel skin and brightly colored hair and eyes. They tend to be in the middle when it comes to height, though tall and short spectras can and do happen. Player spectra have either black or white marks. Noir Noir lostkin are not as common as their rainbow-colored counterparts, and are the the second most common "race" in Naesim. Noir consist of different shades of three colors; black, grey, and white. They commonly tend to be on the short side. Player noir have bright, neon-colored marks. Earthen Sand lostkin are human colored skin and hair wise(excluding red/orange hair), but have brightly colored eyes. Some exceptions to the eye rule do happen. They are the least common "race" in Naesim. They vary greatly in height. Player earthen have brightly colored marks, similar to the noir. Pop Pop lostkin have a "pop" of bright color against a dark background, or visa versa. They are most easily described as a mix between all of the other three races. Either their hair or eyes stand out against the rest of their color scheme. They are the third most common "race" in Naesim. Marks Player characters have a small mark, similar to a birthmark, somewhere on their body that symbolizes their quest. A lostkin with a goal of playing an instrument extremely well and touring the world might have a mark shaped like somewhat like their instrument. All NPC characters, if asked about their marks, will not understand what the character is talking about. NPC characters are unable to see marked characters' marks, though other mark-bearing lostkin can. The mark will glow dimly in the dark if the character's quest has been fulfilled.